Okubo Kaoru
Okubo Kaoru is a composer, arranger, and keyboardist. Profile *'Name': Okubo Kaoru (大久保薫) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Aisaka Yuuka - Shunkan Saidai me (Arrangement) *AiM - My Tomorrow (Composition, Arrangement) *AiM - Days -Aijou to Nichijou- (Composition, Arrangement, Keyboard, Synthesizer) *AiM - Let's Get Dream! (Arrangement, Keyboard, Synthesizer) *Akiyama Kumi - Proceed (Composition) *Asami Yuuko - Yume, Hitohira (Composition) *Amezing - My Dream (Arrangement) *Amezing - Dearest Love (Composition, Arrangement) *Iguchi Yuka - sink (Arrangement) *Iguchi Yuka - Shining Star-☆-LOVE Letter (Summer ver.) (Arrangement) *Iguchi Yuka - Saraba 29 (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Iguchi Yuka - Oyasuminasai (Arrangement) *Ishikawa Ayako - Garnet (Arrangement) *Ishikawa Ayako - Sobakasu (Arrangement) *Ishikawa Ayako - Libertango (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Ishikawa Ayako - 『BELIEVE』 (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Ishida Yoko - Love Repair (Composition) *earphones - Hikari no Sakie (Composition, Arrangement) *Irino Miyu - Joyful (Composition, Arrangement) *AOP - Another World (Arrangement) *exige - Believe yourself (Arrangement) *S-Spot - Submarine Submarine (Composition) *Egawa Megumi - JIRENMA (Composition, Arrangement) *N's - Muteki no LOVE&PEACE! (Composition, Arrangement) *N's - Bara Saretai (Composition, Arrangement) *N's - 4989 09 (Composition, Arrangement) *N's - White love (Arrangement) *N's - Cristmas wo Yamenai de! (Composition, Arrangement) *N's - Su, Ki, Da, Ka, Ra, Da, Ka, Ra (Composition, Arrangement) *Erabareshi - Mou Nannano!? Watashi (Arrangement) *ELISA - Dear My Friend -Mada Minu Mirai e- (Arrangement) *ELISA - Special "ONE" (Arrangement) *ELISA - Invisible Message (Arrangement) *ELISA - Soba ni Iru yo (Arrangement) *ELISA - REALISM (Arrangement) *ELISA - Sign -Yakusoku no Kane- (Arrangement) *ELISA - Kimi wo Nosete (Arrangement) *ELISA - Absolute Perfection (Arrangement) *ELISA - STONE CIRCLE (Arrangement) *ELISA - prologue of AS LIFE (Arrangement) *ELISA - Shout my heart (Arrangement) *ELISA - LIFE (Arrangement) *ELISA - in mind (Arrangement) *ELISA - Mononoke Hime (Arrangement) *ELISA - Ark (Arrangement) *ELISA - Time to Say Goodbye (Arrangement) *ELISA - TUNE IN PROMISE (Arrangement) *ELISA - Ai・Oboete Imasu ka (Arrangement) *Oikawa Mitsuhiro - Fiance ni Naritai 〜Harinezumi no Jirenma〜 (Arrangement) *Otani Ikue - RISE 〜Watashi ga Iru〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Oomori Seiko - POSITIVE STRESS (Arrangement) *Oomori Seiko - Hikokuminteki Hero (Arrangement) *Oomori Seiko - Imitation Girl (Arrangement) *Oomori Seiko - Choushin Sedai Castella Standard MAGIC Maji KISS (Arrangement, Sound Production) *Oomori Seiko - Shoujo Manga Shounen Manga (Arrangement, Sound Production) *Okamoto Nobuhiko - Shinjiru Kokoro (Arrangement) *Okamoto Nobuhiko - Want you (Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - PON de Fighting! (Composition, Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - Pandora♡Chocolat (Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - Tinkling Smile (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - thx!! (Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - Honey♥Come!! (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - FUN FUN MERRY JAM (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - Get over (Strings Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - Sing-a-ling-a-Harmony (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - Honey♥Come!! (Arrangement) *KAT-TUN - Shunkashuto (Arrangement) *KAT-TUN - PROMISE SONG (Arrangement) *Kanemoto Hisako - Seishun Traveler (Arrangement) *Kis-My-Ft2 - Saigo mo Yappari Kimi (Arrangement) *Kitamura Eri - Tsukuyomi no Toki (Strings Arrangement) *Canary Club - Daisukki! (Arrangement) *Canary Club - Rainy 〜Ame ni Utarete〜 (Arrangement, Programming) *CooRie - Anata to Iu Jikan (Arrangement) *CooRie - Mellotron (Arrangement) *CooRie - Akatsuki ni Saku Toki (Arrangement) *CooRie - Tsukiakari Serenade (Arrangement) *CooRie - Iroha (Arrangement) *CooRie - Kimi ni Headphone (Arrangement) *CooRie - Mizutama (Arrangement) *CooRie - Yasashisa wa Ame no You ni (Arrangement) *CooRie - Boku-tachi no Namegata (Arrangement) *CooRie - Parutoneru (Arrangement) *CooRie - Thank you for the Music (Arrangement) *CooRie - IF: Kono Sekai de (Arrangement) *CooRie - ALIVE (Arrangement) *CooRie - Hoshikuzu no Surround (Arrangement) *CooRie - Yami ni Saku Hoshi no You ni (Arrangement) *CooRie - Meguriai Ai (Arrangement) *CooRie - Musou Garden (Arrangement) *CooRie - Chiisana Tegami (Arrangement) *CooRie - Enpitsu (Arrangement) *CooRie - Itazura na Ame (Arrangement) *CooRie - Busta Blues (Arrangement) *CooRie - Kioku Love Letter (Arrangement) *CooRie - Usotsuki (Arrangement) *CooRie - Sakura no Hane 〜Endless memory〜 (Arrangement) *CooRie - Listen (Arrangement) *CooRie - Imagination Market (Arrangement) *CooRie - Ame Agari no Kimi no Moto e (Arrangement) *CooRie - Omoide ni Kawaru Made (Arrangement) *CooRie - Shiawase ni Naru Tame ni (Arrangement) *CooRie - Kiniro no Fuukei (Arrangement) *CooRie - Kaz wo Atsumete 〜CooRie Bossa Mix Version〜 (Arrangement) *CooRie - My Dearest (Arrangement) *CooRie - Sakurakaze (Arrangement) *CooRie - Heavenly Days (Arrangement) *CooRie - Kimi ga Nozomu Eien (Arrangement) *CooRie - Yasashii Sayonara (Arrangement) *CooRie - Hitotsu no Mirai (Arrangement) *Cool As Ice - GROWING OUT! (Composition) *Koda Kumi - Till Morning Comes (Composition) *kozue - Ashita no Koe (Composition, Arrangement) *GOLD RUSH - Kimi Samba (Arrangement, Production) *Sakakibara Yui - Koi Suru Kioku (Composition, Arrangement) *Sasaki Sayaka - Itoshiku Mirai (Composition, Arrangement) *Sada Masashi - Password Syndrome (Arrangement) *Sada Masashi - Kimi no Tonari ni (Arrangement) *Sato Satomi - Tsuioku no Kajitsu (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Suara - Hikari no Kisetsu (Arrangement) *Suara - Namida Kumo (Composition, Arrangement) *Juliet - Chikai no Uta (Arrangement) *Suzumura Kenichi - CHRONICLE (Strings Arrangement) *sphere - Joyful×Joyful (Arrangement) *Ceui - Binkan na Fuukei (Composition, Arrangement) *Taketatsu Ayana - OH MY Sugar Feeling!! (Arrangement, Programming) *Tanimoto Takayoshi - Kimi ni Kono Koe ga Todokitaimasu You ni (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Yumemizuki no Alice (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Kohaku no Uta *Mezame* (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - AMBER 〜Ningyo no Namida〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Wakusei no Rendezvous (Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Saihate no Mori (Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Kohaku no Uta *Inori* (Composition, Arrangement) *Tamura Yukari - Kataomoi Roulette (Composition) *Tamura Yukari - Mirai Parasol (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Chinen Rina - Just Believe (Composition) *Chinen Rina - Give me your love (Composition) *Chiba Saeko - Twinkle☆Star (Composition, Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - IDENTITY (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Dears 〜Yuruyakana Kiseki〜 (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Cynthia (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Natsu wo Wasuretara (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Fairy Tune (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - ikari (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - everlasting... (Arrangement) *Chihara Minori - Sakura Pierce (Arrangement) *Bullet Train - Drive on week (Composition, Arrangement) *Tsuji Nozomi - Oshiri Kajiri Mushi (Arrangement) *Tsuji Nozomi - Anpanman no March (Arrangement) *Tsuji Nozomi - Watashi ga Oba-san ni Natte mo (Arrangement) *Tsuchiya Ayuko - Ato Sukoshi… (Arrangement) *Tsuchiya Ayuko - Kimi Dakara (Composition, Arrangement) *Tsuchiya Ayuko - Namikimichi no Memory (Composition) *Tsuchiya Ayuko - memories (Composition) *Tsuchiya Ayuko - Eien ni… Love Forever (Composition, Arrangement) *Tsuchiya Ayuko - Tatoeba Kitto (Composition, Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Carnival? (Programming, Keyboard) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Kaze ni Nare (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - LA RUMBA (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Naite Natte (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Shiawase ni Naru Tame ni (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Unbelivable (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Itsuka Kitto (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Mirai e (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Tenohira (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Caliente (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Overflows 〜Kotoba ni Dekinakute〜 (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Yume no Arika (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Hanshin Hangi (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Tekina Beat (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - HOT! HOT! (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Oh! My destiny (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Kocchi e Oide (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - WA WA WA (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Omakase Peter Pan (Arrangement, Brass Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - DON-PACHI (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Adventure (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - TOWA (Strings Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Rafurafu (Arrangement, Brass Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Yeah! (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Gamushalala (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - introduction 〜Do whatcha wanna〜 (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Ballooooon!! (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Just let it go (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Ole! (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Tiya (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Bamboo jam step (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - RUN RUN RUN (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Wonderful! (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Itsuka Kitto (Arrangement) *Naoto Inti Raymi - Hare-Hare Parade (Arrangement) *Nakayama Shizuka - Hoshi ni Negai wo (Composition) *Nakahara Mai - Romance (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Konoha Biyori (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Hitoshizuku (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Etude (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - selfish girl (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Futari Bocchi (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Monochrome (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Shukudai (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Chiisana Kasa (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Shunkan Fantasia (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - GIRLY*GLORY (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Last Boyfriend (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Heroine (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Akubi (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Natural (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Ame Agari no Film (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Time Lag (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai - Soba ni Iru yo (Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai&Shimizu Ai - Himitsu Dolls (Composition, Arrangement) *Nakahara Mai&Shimizu Ai - Ichigotsumi Monogatari (Composition, Arrangement) *NANA - Koi Suru Chikara (Composition, Arrangement) *Nanri Yuuka - Fun! Fun! ★Fantasy (Arrangement) *Nanri Yuuka - Snow magic (Composition, Arrangement) *Niibori Nayu - Milky Way (Composition, Arrangement) *Nishiuchi Mariya - Arigatou Forever... 〜mellow ver.〜 (Arrangement) *NEWS - Muralist (Arrangement) *Nogawa Sakura - Kimi to Watashi to Omoi no Saki e (Arrangement) *Nogawa Sakura - CHANT!! (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Produce (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Tobitate! Starship (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Backstage pass no Theme 〜Oshi wa Kimi sa〜 (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Konya mo… (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - I believe my heart (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Aiue Take off! (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Winter romance (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Otomegokoro no Kagi (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - WOI! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Donna Toki Datte! (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Onnanoko no Fushigi (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Good night blues (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Miracle no Hiketsu (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - HAPPY! Kyou wa Nandaka Sewashi〜 (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Kamihikouki YEAH! (Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Binetsu S.O.S!! (Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - to be continued (Composition, Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Symphonic Love (Composition, Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Ishin Denshin 〜Itsuka Kitto, Dakara Kitto〜 (Arrangement) *Hashimoto Miyuki - Yumemiru Mama ni Koi wo Shite (Composition, Arrangement) *Hayami Saori - Secret (Arrangement) *Hayami Saori - Rendang (Arrangement) *Harada Masumi - Yami wo Koete (Composition, Arrangement) *Abe Natsumi - Too far away 〜Onna no Kokoro〜 (Arrangement) *Abe Natsumi - Nichiyoubi What's Going On? (Arrangement) *ANGERME - Uchouten LOVE (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Chu! Natsu Pa~rty (Arrangement) *ANGERME - Boogie Train '11 (Arrangement) *ANGERME - Please Mister Postman! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (Arrangement) *ANGERME - S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix (Arrangement) *ANGERME - Dot Bikini (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Samui ne. (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Yattaruchan (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - 「Ii Yatsu」 (Arrangement) *ANGERME - Aa Susukino (Arrangement) *ANGERME - Itoshima Distance (Arrangement) *ANGERME - Shin・Nippon no Susume! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Tenshin Ranman (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *ANGERME - Watashi no Kokoro (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *GAM - Melodies (Arrangement, Programming) *GAM - LU LU LU (Arrangement, Programming) *℃-ute - EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *℃-ute - FARAWAY (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *℃-ute - Kanashiki Amefuri (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *℃-ute - Mugen Climax (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *℃-ute - ENDLESS LOVE 〜I Love You More〜 (Arrangement, Programming) *℃-ute - 3Ban Home 3Ryoume (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *℃-ute - Shiawase no Tochuu (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *℃-ute - Zenbu Owaretta Kaerimichi (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Goto Maki - DAYBREAK (Arrangement) *Kobushi Factory - Kitto Watashi wa (Arrangement) *Juice=Juice - Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Juice=Juice - Next is you! (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Juice=Juice - Jouro (Arrangement) *Juice=Juice - Fiesta! Fiesta! (Arrangement) *Juice=Juice - Ai・Ai・Gasa (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Juice=Juice - Never Never Surrender (Arrangement) *Tanpopo - Akai Sweet Pea (Arrangement, Programming) *Tsubaki Factory - Hitorijime (Arrangement) *Tsubaki Factory - Just Try! (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Dream Morning Musume. - Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (2012 Dreams. Ver.) (Arrangement) *Dream Morning Musume. - Koibito no You na Kao wo Shite… (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *HelloPro Allstars - YEAH YEAH YEAH (Arrangement) *HelloPro Kenshuusei - Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Arrangement, Keyboard) *HelloPro Kenshuusei - Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Biyuuden - Aisu Cream to My Purin (Arrangement) *BEYOOOOONDS - GIRL ZONE (Arrangement) *Berryz Kobo - Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi (Arrangement, Programming) *Berryz Kobo - Seishun Bus Guide (Arrangement, Programming) *Berryz Kobo - Heroine ni Narou ka! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Berryz Kobo - cha cha SING (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Berryz Kobo - Ai no Sukisuki Shisuu Joushouchuu (Arrangement, Programming) *Berryz Kobo - Ah Merry-go-round (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Berryz Kobo - Because happiness (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Berryz Kobo × ℃-ute - Chou HAPPY SONG (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Buono! - Lady Panther (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Mano Erina - Love & Peace = Paradise (Arrangement) *Mano Erina - Hello! Esper! Hello! (Arrangement) *Mano Erina - 21 Seikiteki Renai Jijou(Arrangement) *Mano Erina - Zenbu Daisuki (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Naichaukamo (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Nanchatte Renai (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Kimagure Princess (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Seishun Collection (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Aisare Sugiru Koto wa Nai no yo (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Motto Aishite Hoshii no (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Only you (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Kanashiki Koi no Melody (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Egao no Namida 〜THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS〜 (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - One・Two・Three (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Seishundo Mannaka (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Wakuteka Take a chance (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Help me!! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Happy Daisakusen (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Aishuu Romantic (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Brainstorming (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - A B C D E-cha E-cha Shitai (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Rock no Teigi (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Ai no Gundan (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Bouya (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - What is LOVE? (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Password is ∅ (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - TIKI BUN (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Ima Koko Kara (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Oh my wish! (Arrangement, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - The Vision (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Tokyo to Iu Katasumi (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (Arrangement) *Morning Musume. - Jealousy Jealousy (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Jama Shinaide Here We Go! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - A gonna (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Arrangement) *Morning Musume. - Mushoku Tomei na Mama de (Arrangement, Programming) *Morning Musume. - Ame no Kudaranai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Programming) *Morning Musume. - Guruguru JUMP (Arrangement, Programming) *Morning Musume. - Genki Pikapika! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Ano Hi ni Kaeritai (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Fantasy ga Hajimaru (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Give me Ai (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Silver no Udedokei (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Sukidana Kimi e (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - OK YEAH! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Be Alive (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Lalala no Pipipi (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Dokka~n Capriccio (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Watashi wa Watashi Nanda (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Warenai Hanashi (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Otona ni Nareba Otona ni Nareru (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Romance ni Mezameru Mousou Shoujo no Uta (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Watashi no Nannimo Wakacchanai (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Style of my love (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Seishun Say A-HA (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Koi wa Toki ni (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Renai Revolution 21 (updated) (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - The☆Peace! (updated) (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Aruiteru (updated) (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - Wolf Boy (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Morning Musume. - I surrender Aisaredo Ai (Arrangement) *Morning Musume. - Dou ni mo Tomaranai (Arrangement, Programming) *Morning Musume. - Watashi no Aoi Tori (Arrangement, Programming) *Morning Musume. - Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (Arrangement, Programming) *P-chicks - JUMP〜Meippai Dakishimete (Arrangement) *Hirano Aya - Hoshi no Kakera (Arrangement) *V6 - Feel your breeze (G.S.N version) (Arrangement) *Faylan - I don't know (Arrangement) *VOX-IX - Cruisin' (Arrangement) *mao - Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (Arrangement) *Matsuda Seiko - Kanasimi no Boat (Composition) *Mafumafu - Mahou no Shoumei (Arrangement) *Misato Aki - Montage (Composition, Arrangement) *Misato Aki - Maple Love (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizutani Yuko - Jitensha (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuno Manabi - Kimi ga Oshiete Kureta Koto (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuno Manabi - Still… 〜Chigiresou na Dousoukai〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Mizuno Manabi - Tokyo Carnival (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Europa〜Mukashi Mukashi (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Saisei 〜Watashi wa Koko ni Iruwa〜 (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Sekai wa Shabondama Mitai da (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Komoriuta no You ni Jikan ga Nagareru (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - true love true real love (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Watashi no Irae (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - SAYUMINGLANDOLL Opening Theme ～Kirkira wa 1nichi ni Shite Narazu!～ (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Asa no fashion show (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Jibun ni Mukatte, Wink Hitotsu (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Arienai Yuenchi (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Darling, Sabishii na (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Candy Box (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - EIGA wo Mite yo (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Girls Walk (Composition, Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Sunset Drive (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - Oishii Wana ni Ki wo Tsukete (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - ENdless Night (Arrangement) *Michishige Sayumi - I'm only...so lonely lonely girl (Arrangement) *Minagawa Junko - TRUTH (Composition, Arrangement) *Minagawa Junko - Nichijou Mirai (Composition, Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Ningyohime (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Kaze to Hoshi ni Idakarete… (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Sakura Dokei (Strings Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - passage (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Futarikiri no Planetarium (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Glass no Kobin (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - boyfriend (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Kizuna (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - eternity (Arrangement) *Kuribayashi Minami - Still I love you… (surface ver.) (Arrangement) *Momoi Haruko - Let me Love you -remix ver.- (Arrangement) *Yamashita Tomohisa - Carina (Arrangement) *Yayoi - Kono Ai no Hate ni (Composition, Arrangement) *Yayoi - Sayonara no Tame ni (Composition, Arrangement) *YuiKaori - Yubikiri Calendar (Strings Arrangement) *YuiKaori - Koi Suru Stall (Arrangement, Strings Arrangement) *YuiKaori - Intro Situation (Strings Arrangement) *YuiKaori - MIRRORING DESIGNS (Composition, Arrangement) *YuiKaori - NEO SIGNALIFE (Arrangement) *YuiKaori - in Wonderful Wonder (Arrangement) *YuiKaori - B Ambitious! (Arrangement) *Yuuki Aira - colorless wind (Composition, Arrangement) *Yuuki Aira - Itoshikanakatta (Composition, Arrangement) *Yuuki Aira - Miageru Ano Sora de (Arrangement) *Yuuki Aira - Toiki Scarlet... (Composition, Arrangement) *Yuumao - Michishirube (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Songwriter (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Kimi no Moto e (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto (Arrangement) *Yuumao - Kenban Yori Ai wo Komete (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Chime to you (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Takaramono (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Renai Sketch (Strings Arrangement) *yozuca* - Dear your mind (Arrangement) *yozuca* - Happy Basket (Strings Arrangement) *yozurino* - BELIEVE (Arrangement) *Last Idol - Yachau Douga Bakari Miteru… (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *LoVendoЯ - Buppanase! Baby,I Love Ya! (Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *rino - Boku wa Koko ni Iru (Composition, Arrangement) *rino - Yakusoku no Hoshi (Composition, Arrangement) *rino - Spring has come (Arrangement) *rino - Chime to you (Arrangement) *rino - Takaramono (Arrangement) *rino - Yuugao to Orange Kumo (Arrangement) *rino - Yami ni Yureru Hidamari (Arrangement) *rino - Andante (Arrangement) *rino - Mune ni Chiru Toki no Ha (Arrangement) *rino - Eternal love 〜Mabushii Kisetsu〜 (Arrangement) *rino - Faraway (Arrangement) *riya - Dianoia (Composition, Arrangement) *LinQ - Harehare☆Parade (Arrangement, Brass Arrangement) *Luce Twinkle Wink☆ - 1st Love Story (Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Keyboard) *Luce Twinkle Wink☆ - Koi no prologue* (Composition, Arrangement) *Rock A Japonica - SPARKLE TOUR!! (Arrangement) *RO-KYU-BU! - Daisuki♥Connection (Composition, Arrangement) *RO-KYU-BU! - Kami-sama Konnichiwan Bound (Arrangement) *WILD PEACH - HOLD ON (Arrangement) *WILD PEACH - Prisoner (Arrangement) *Wada Kouji - Kaze (Composition) *Wada Kouji - Daybreak (Arrangement) Category:Male Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:1972 Births Category:December Births Category:Capricorn Category:People born in Showa Period